


Cause of Death

by TwilightSiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 1890s, F/F, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes Inspired, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiyeon/pseuds/TwilightSiyeon
Summary: Lee Siyeon is a detective in 1894 rural England. She is sent to investigate a number of supposed animal maulings when the evidence leads her to an old manor owned by Lady Sua. The Lady is reluctant in helping with the investigation but Siyeon keeps on digging until she discovers a secret that could get her killed...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Cause of Death

A strong breeze blew across the damp, foggy marsh on this early November morning. Detective Lee closed the topmost button of her slightly worn-out trench coat and adjusted her flat cap before burying her hands deep in the coat pockets. Her long black hair flowed in the wind and her nose felt like it was about to fall off from frostbite, but nevertheless she persisted. The detective walked closer towards the latest victim of the supposed Great Wolf. But just like with the last few bodies, something felt off about the scene, but the detective just could not put her finger on it. She just had this gut feeling. What she was looking at seemed like something straight out of one of those horror novels her little sister was reading. The entire torso was ripped open, intestines and internal organs strewn about. The victims eyes were wide open, like he had died from shock alone. And there was blood. A lot of blood.

She had been a detective for 7 years now. 7 years of investigating gruesome murders, seeing first-hand just what humans are capable of doing to each other. But ever since she started working on this case after the third victim appeared a number of weeks ago, she just couldn’t shake the feeling that this murder scene was almost to perfect – the way the intestines were laying around, the wide open eyes, the deep gashes consistent with a wolf attack. Everything seemed like an open-and-shut case and that just kept bugging her. Nothing was ever simply open-and-shut. There was always more than met the eye. So this time, she decided to take an even closer look.

Trying to ignore the gaping wounds she checked the body for any marks which would help her prove her theory. The blood was all dried up and turned into a brown crust, flaking off when the detective moved the body. She examined everything, from the contents of the victim's pockets to the drag marks on the ground. And then it came to her. There was no dirt under the fingernails of the victim. Had he been in a life or death situation like fighting with a wolf, there would have been dirt, hairs or blood under the fingernails. But they looked clean, like they had just been washed. “Doctor Kim, you can take this poor soul with you to the morgue. I’ll come by in the morning, alright?” The detective turned to the woman standing a few feet away. “Sure thing, Siyeon. See you tomorrow then.” And with that the detective left the crime scene and walked towards the horse-drawn carriage that brought her here.

From her window up high in the west tower of the manor, Lady Sua was watching the events in the marsh take place. “I have to keep an eye on that one,” she mumbled, before taking a sip of the thick red liquid from glass she was holding. “Yubin, dear, fetch me something to wear in town.” “Of course, my Lady,” the girl, barely in her 20s, answered before leaving the chamber, carefully closing the door behind her. Turning back to the window, a faint red glow appeared in her eyes, as she watched the detective get in the carriage.

The next morning detective Lee visits doctor Kim at the morgue. The dirt abd blood had been cleaned off the body of the victim with the wounds cleared of pus and insects. If anything, he looked even more horrifying. And the stench was horrible. She really didn’t know how the doctor can cope with it. “What’s your final verdict, Yooh?” “Well, Siyeon, all signs point to another animal attack. Blood splatter, wound edges, fibers, hair – it all matches the other victims perfectly.” There it was again, the word she hated more than anything. Perfect. Nothing in this world was perfect. Perfection was a human concept. But everything and everyone had at least one flaw. “Riddle me this then, Yooh. Why doesn’t he have any dirt under his fingernails. And, even more importantly, have you ever seen anything like … this?” She kneeled next to the body and pointed towards two small black dots on the victims neck. They were almost indistinguishable from the surrounding bruises and yet if you looked close enough you could see them clear as day. The doctor came around the table, put on her thick, horn-rimmed glasses and took a closer look. “Oh my, what are those? Good catch, Siyeon. I almost missed them. Let me get a light over here.” Doctor Kim held a gas lamp in her left hand and got a magnifying glass from her desk. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say these are puncture marks.” “Puncture as in needle?” “No, definitely bigger than a needle. Whatever was used to make those, it was razor sharp. There is no torn skin, no abrasions. Just two clean punctures. But nothing like I have ever seen before.” “Would you say these were post-mortem?” “Honestly, considering the massive trauma the rest of the body has experienced, I can’t give a definitive answer. My best guess would be that they were inflected ante-mortem. The slight swelling, and I mean the slightest of swellings, would indicate so. But don’t hold me to it.” The detective stood up and kissed the doctor’s forehead with a slight smirk: “You’re the best. Thanks, Yooh!” “Siyeon! Wait! You can’t-“ But the detective Lee was already out of the door. “She’s going to be the death of me on of these days…” The doctor sighed and went back to her desk to change the victim’s cause of death: _Undetermined_.

That afternoon, detective Lee took a carriage back to the scene of the crime. The thick fog from the day before had lifted and the freezing winds had subsided. Only a few faint dark spots on the ground gave any indication that a mauled body had been laying there not even 24 hours ago. Siyeon looked around and took in the scenery. The small river flowing the marsh was completely tranquil except for the occasional fish breaking the surface trying to catch one of the water striders on the surface. Everything looked undeniably peaceful. But if there was supposed to be a giant wolf roaming these lands, there must be some kind of tracks. The detective decided to walk along the riverbank for a bit, scanning it for impressions left by the animal. The ground was soft. So soft that Siyeon almost lost her shoe one time. Any animal would leave imprints behind and if there really was a man-eating wolf using this area as his hunting ground, she would be able to spot his claw marks. She continued walking the riverbanks, her eyes scanning everything around her. But she was so focused on finding the wolf tracks, she lost another track, the track of time. By the time she returned to the road, the sun was almost setting, and the carriage was long gone. “Great. Now what do I do?” she mumbled. But then her eyes fell on the huge manor not far from the road. A truly imposing building, it towered over even the tallest trees around. She decided it was her best option to ask the owner to stay for the night before catching the earliest carriage back to town.

Lady Sua was enjoying an expensive looking book while sitting in her throne-like chair at the end of a long table. “Yubin dear, please invite our guest inside. From all the walking she has been doing all afternoon she must be tired and in need of a bath. But bring her to me first, please.” “Yes, ma’am. Certainly.”

Before Siyeon could even knock on the massive wooden door, it was opened from the inside. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair stood in front of her. “Welcome, Detective Lee. Lady Sua has been expecting you. Please come inside, dinner will be served shortly.” The bewildered detective followed the girl into the vast hall. Clad mostly in white marble with two huge stairwells on either side, it was almost too overwhelming to take in at once. “Follow me, please. The dining hall is this way.” “How do you even my name?” Siyeon asked the girl as her feet kept taking walking against her better judgement. It was almost like she was pulled to wherever they were taking her. “All in due time, detective.” Suddenly the girl stopped in front of huge ebony door and Siyeon almost bumped into her. “This is the dining hall. Lady Sua is waiting for you. Please mind your manners when speaking to her.” And with that, girl turned to shiny brass knob and pushed open the door. “Detective Lee Siyeon,” the girl announced to the room. The woman stepped inside and immediately felt an ice-cold shiver run down her spine. The dining hall was almost as vast as the entrance hall and similarly clad in the finest white marble the detective had ever seen. The walls were decorated with huge paintings of medieval battle scenes and a huge chandelier was hanging from the tall ceiling, the light from its candles bathing the room in a slightly mysterious atmosphere. A long table was placed in the middle of the room, with only two chairs, one on either end. Golden tableware and cutlery on the table reflected the flickering candlelight. Siyeon was in awe of everything but snapped out of her trance-like state when the girl spoke again: “Dinner will be served shortly. Please, excuse me.” “Thank you, Yubin. But I believe the detective would like to take a bath before dinner. Please show Miss Lee to her room first. I have already sent Gahyeon ahead to prepare everything.” “Certainly, my Lady. Follow me, please, detective Lee.” But the detective did not hear her. She stood there, frozen like a statue as she was mesmerized by the voice of Lady Sua. A deep, sultry tone conveying grace and power at once. She had never felt that way before. Without even knowing what the Lady looked like, her mind went into overdrive, painting a picture of a woman like no other. A woman of unmatched beauty, luscious red lips, deep brown eyes she felt herself getting lost in just from imagining them. Long, flowing, pitch-black hair and milky white skin, dressed in the most elegant midnight blue dress ever cr-

“Detective Lee?” Siyeon shook her head vividly. “I’m sorry. It has been a long day. A bath does sound nice. Thank you, Lady Sua. Lead the way, please.” The woman felt the heat in her cheeks. How could only the sound of a voice do that to her. As she trotted behind the girl she now knew as Yubin, her mind kept imagining the wildest fantasies about her host and she could not wait to find out, if even a modicum of them were true. Yubin lead her back towards the big hall and up the right stairwell, through another long corridor until they finally arrived at the room the detective would be staying in that night. The girl opened the door, went inside to light the chandelier so detective Lee could take in the room. A vast bed was the centerpiece with pillows and blanket made from what seemed like the finest purple velvet ever created. Whoever this Lady Sua was, she must have been unimaginably wealthy. Everywhere Siyeon looked she noticed the exquisite details and quality that only came with a lot of money.

“May I take your coat and hat, detective?” A smaller girl came in from an adjacent room. “Y-yes, of course,” Siyeon managed to say before the girl helped her get out of her clothes. Yubin excused herself and left the room. “Your bath is ready. Take as long as you need, detective Lee.” The black-haired woman stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaving the rest of her clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair, she first dipped a toe into the milky water. A wave of warmth washed over her immediately. She sat in the bathtub and felt all the tension in her muscles loosen. A moan escaped from her lips as the detective closed her eyes. The delicious scent of honey and lavender filled her nostrils and she felt like she had never been this relaxed in all her years on this planet. Siyeon slid down further into the tub, dipping her head under water and when she came back up and opened her eyes, she thought she saw a woman standing front of her. But when she rubbed the water out of her eyes and looked again, she was all alone in the room. The woman scanned the room, her heart beating in her ears. “Hello? Is anyone here?” she asked the empty room to no answer. Everything seemed like it was just a minute ago, apart from one thing – her clothes were gone and in their stead was a blood red outfit. Slowly, Siyeon stood up in the tub, the still warm milky water running of down her body. She grabbed one of the plush towels next to the bathtub and dried herself off before climbing out and walking over to the chair where her clothes had been. Carefully she ran her fingertips across the red cloth and was shocked by how smooth it was.

“Put it on, I picked it out myself, just for you…” Siyeon’s eyes widened and she frantically turned around to find the source of the voice. “Show yourself!” Her pulse was now racing. She was sure someone else was in the room with her, but she could not see anyone. “Just try it on… Siyeon…” “I’ve had enough of this! Whoever you are, show yourself! Now!” The detective looked around, walking from corner to corner. Was this all in her head? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She knew she had a vivid imagination, but this was something completely different.

The minutes went by, but the voice never came back. The pulse hammering in her ears slowly subsided. Maybe it was just her imagination after all. She went back to the pile of clothes. “This texture is truly amazing,” she murmured to herself. Picking up the pants, she let the towel she was pressing against her body drop. Slowly she slipped her legs and pulled them up to her waist. They fit perfectly, like they were made especially for her. Then she tried on the shirt, buttoning it all the way up. Again, everything fit like a glove. The feeling of the fabric on her skin was indescribable, almost like a second skin – a deep crimson skin made from the finest silk she had ever seen. After putting on the jacket she noticed an obsidian tie draped over the back of the chair. It was so dark in color she almost missed it in the dimly lit room. Remembering how her mother taught her how to properly put on a tie, she adjusted it slightly, loving the sensation of it around her neck. Siyeon closed her eyes for a moment. “Am I really doing this?” She swallowed hard, feeling the tie almost imperceptively restrict the airflow to her lungs. “Yes. Yes, I am doing this. You are doing this, detective Lee Siyeon.”

Having given herself that mental pep talk, she walked towards the bathroom door only for to be open from the other side by the small girl from earlier. “Are you finished with your bath, detective Lee? I hope everything was to your satisfaction.” The girl smiled and bowed before her. “Yes, it was wonderfully relaxing, but can you tell me where my clothes are?” “Certainly, detective Lee. I took them to the laundry room. They will be ready and washed in the morning.” “But how-“ At this point Siyeon’s stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. “Dinner is ready to be served, detective Lee. Lady Sua is waiting for you. Please follow me.”

The girl led her back down towards the dining hall. Siyeon noticed a growing thunderstorm outside the walls with occasional flashes of lightning briefly piercing through the tall curtain-covered windows. Finally back in the corridor where the dining hall was located, her nose picked up the smell of deliciously cooked meat. The girl opened the door and Siyeon was overwhelmed by the cornucopia of food occupying the entire length of the dining table. From exquisite displays of various types of meat to a fruit basket so enormous the detective was wondering how it did not just simply topple over, everything was a feast for her eyes as well. What Siyeon really wanted to see, however, was her host, the woman whose voice alone sent her mind into overdrive. If only the candles bathing the room in their warm flickering light were just a fraction brighter…

“Take a seat, please, detective. I am certain you have a lot of questions rummaging around in this pretty head of yours. I will answer all of them to the best of my abilities, but first, please eat.” There it was again, the voice, Lady Sua’s mesmerizing voice, and just like before it completely took control over Siyeon’s entire being. Her body moved on its own, walking over to the table and sitting down in the luxurious armchair. “I hope you find something to still your appetite.” Siyeon’s mouth was watering at the mere sight of all that food, every thought about the Lady Sua wiped from her mind. She dug in right away, the delicious spices and juices completely taking over her senses. “I am delighted to see that you decided to wear the suit I had made for you. It really does suit you if you pardon my pun.” The sound waves of Lady Sua’s voice washed over Siyeon, drowning out any thoughts she had, drowning her in its depths – like a siren’s song leading sailors to their demise. The detective was fully entranced by the voice and aura of her host, the Lady of the Manor. She was drowning and there was no way back to the surface… until… _What is that? That familiar taste! Is it? No, it cannot be! Yes, it is!_ Siyeon’s mind began to clear again, the veil starting to lift.

“Thank you for the clothes, Lady Sua. I must say, you do have exquisite taste.” Siyeon tried to make out if her sudden words had any effect on the host, but the candlelight hid her too well. “Why don’t we start with the interview right now? Is there anything better than a friendly conversation over a delicious dinner?” The detective spoke with confidence, trying to mask her racing pulse and fighting to keep the veil of darkness from shrouding her mind again. She ate more of her salad, swallowing diligently before continuing. “So, Lady Sua. How long have overseen this manor here?” “Longer than I can remember, detective Lee.” Her voice was deep, trying to pull Siyeon down into it, but the detective kept her bearings. “Do you happen to know any of the victims? Or have you seen any traces of the supposed beast that is responsible for their gruesome deaths?” “No, I am terribly sorry to disappoint you, detective, but I have never had any contact with any of the victims nor have I even heard their names before they were printed in the newspaper. Now, if this concludes our interview, I am sure you must be tired from all your hard work today. I’ll have Gahyeon lead you back to your room.” The smaller girl appeared beside the detective, smiling just like before. “No, I’m not finished yet, Lady Sua.” Siyeon stood up from her chair and slowly made her way towards the Lady of the Manor. “I was talking with the pathologist earlier and she has decided to rule the cause of death as undetermined.” “And why would she do such a thing, detective Lee? What did she find to question whether it was really an animal attack?” Siyeon was now more than halfway along the table and starting to see the first finer details of Lady Sua’s silhouette. “She did not find anything, Lady Sua. I did. Two tiny puncture marks on the victim’s neck, right where the carotid artery sits underneath the skin. They were really well covered with other bruises and torn flesh, but they were there nonetheless.”

A flash of lightning illuminated the hall, giving Siyeon her first good look at the ethereal, almost otherworldly beauty of the other woman. From her pronounced nose to the shape of her dark eyes and the luscious red lips in perfect contrast with her milky white skin. Her dress was just as luxurious – an indigo-blue off-shoulder marvel of silk and what felt like magic. She was even more beautiful than Siyeon’s imagination made her out to be. But there was something else, something bright white peeking through the heavy red of her lips. Before Siyeon could get any closer, however, another flash pierced through the darkness of the night, bright enough to cause her to shut her eyes for a second. She slowly opens them again, the sting from the white light still hurting and causing colorful shapes dancing in her vision. Shaking her head she looks at the Lady again but only sees an empty chair. “Not so fast, my dearest detective Lee. I have more things planned for you and I don’t want to stick your pretty nose where it does not belong yet.” And with that, Siyeon felt a slight pinch in her neck before everything seemed to get blurry, a ring of darkness enclosing her vision.

The detective woke up in a luxurious bed. The sun was already up and shining through the windows. “Detective Lee, your carriage is waiting for you downstairs.” She recognized that voice. “Yubin? Where am I?” “You are in the guest bedroom, detective. You came back here after dinner last night and fell asleep immediately.” “I did? I really must have gorged myself on that delicious food then. I don’t even remember coming back here.” “Gahyeon had your clothes washed and dried, detective.” The girl pointed towards a pile of brownish clothes on the end of the bed. “I will be waiting outside. Let me know if there is anything you need, detective,” the short-haired girl said before leaving the room, closing the heavy oak door behind her. Siyeon sighed, sat up and ruffled through her hair with her right hand. Did I drink last night? I do not even remember what happened. It is all blank, like someone tore out the entire page. After putting on her clothes, Siyeon was escorted back down towards the front door. “The Lady Sua is still asleep but she wanted me to wish you the best of luck on your investigation, detective Lee. Have a safe trip back to town.” Siyeon went outside and walked towards the driver of the carriage, instructing him to take her to the library in the old part of the town.

“Hey there, stranger. Long time no see, Miss Lee.” The red-headed woman sitting behind the reception desk greeted her with a huge grin, coming around to envelope the detective in a big hug. “Hey Min-“ Siyeon felt her breathing getting cut off from the tight hug. When Minji finally broke the hug, she teasingly poked the librarian in her cheek. “Still a hugger, huh?” she chortles. “You know it, kiddo.” The librarian patted Siyeon on her head as if she was a toddler. “How many times do I have to tell you? I am a full-fledged detective with Scotland Yard! I am not the little chubby kid anymore that you used to babysit." She stomped her foot on the floor before a mischevious grin appeared on her lips. "Either you stop calling me ‘kiddo’ or I am going to start calling you 'grandma'. It’s up to you… granny.” At this point Siyeon’s grin was so wide, it almost reached from ear to ear. “Fine, detective Lee,” Minji pouted overdramatically, “so what can I do you for on this fine November day in the year of our Lord 1894?” “I need everything you got on vampires.” Minji broke out into a huge laughing fit. Siyeon, however, looked at her with a dead stern impression on her face. The librarian stopped cackling almost immediately. “Wait, you’re serious about this? Vampires? Oh my, Miss Lee, have you finally seen the light and decided to join the ranks of the educated?” “Stop jabbering and start helping. Do you have any books on vampires or not? And I do not mean the romanticized tripe like those fantastical romance novels you’re always on about whenever I see you. I mean real books, as scientific as possible. I’m specifically interested in the feeding process and how to kill a vampire.” “Is this my library or no-“ “Technically it’s the town library, Minji, not yours. You just work here.” “Would you stop interrupting me, kiddo? Respect your elders! Now, as I was about to say, follow me, please, detective Lee.” The librarian adjusted her glasses and led Siyeon into the back of the building, past rows upon rows of books, perfectly sorted by author, title and genre, toward what looked like a cage. A heavy, rusted-out lock was hanging on the door and Minji opened it with an equally rusty key. Inside the cage there two more shelves with books. “Is there a specific reason for the lock, Minji?” the detective asked with a slightly puzzled expression. But the red-head was ignoring her, walking straight towards the second shelf, and grabbing the oldest-looking book in the bottom row. “Here it is. ‘Comprehensive History and Physiology of homo draculae’ by Jeremy Gates… 1673. You should everything you’re looking for in there.” “Thanks, granny.” Siyeon leaned over and planted a wet kiss on Minji’s cheek. “Yah! Lee Siyeon! You owe me one and you are going to pay for your cheekiness! Now, excuse me, some of us do have a real job. If you need me, I’m back at the front desk.” “Reading romance novels as usual,” Siyeon completed the sentence, too quiet for Minji to hear. “Alright then,” Siyeon sat at a desk, rubbed her hands together and put her reading glasses on, “Chapter 1: The House of Dracul…”

A week later, detective Lee Siyeon knocked on the mighty wooden door to the manor of Lady Sua. Two more supposed animal attacks in the past days with the same puncture marks only manifested her belief that Lady Sua was a vampire and behind all the recent killings in the area. One thing she did notice, however, was that the murderer took extra care to mask the puncture wounds. But they were still there if you knew where and how to look. Two more deaths with the cause ruled undetermined. The door was opened and Yubin, dressed exactly in the same manner as the last time she had seen her, greeted the detective. “Hello Yubin, I’m here to see Lady Sua to finish our conversation.” “I’m afraid that is not possible at this time, detective Lee. Lady Sua has been coming down with the flu and the doctor prescribed her bed rest for the remainder of the week. I would therefore ask you to return at a later date, detective. Please excuse me, I am needed in the kitchen.” As Yubin was about to close the door, Siyeon put her foot in the gap, keeping it from snapping shut all the way. The girl seemingly hadn’t noticed, and the woman clearly heard her footsteps moving away. She waited until she could not make out any sounds, footsteps or otherwise, before slipping inside as quietly as possible.

 _Now, if I were a vampire, where would I hide my casket…_ Slowly Siyeon searched for any signs of a crypt. She methodically made her way throughout the entire manor, starting with the dining hall before moving to the upper floor. Only once did she have to quickly hide and avoid Gahyeon, who came out of the guest room she found herself in last time. Siyeon slipped out of her shoes, opting to go barefoot to avoid alerting someone with the sound of her footsteps. Once inside the guest room, everything looked just as it did a week ago – freshly made bed, clean floors, expensive decorations. It was starting to get dark outside and the last carriage back to town would be leaving any moment now but Siyeon was not planning on getting on it. She wanted to get to the bottom of everything, even if it meant sleeping outside for a night. All the lamps on the wall were already lit – all, except one. Walking up to it, the detective did not notice anything out of the ordinary about the lamp. It seemed to have enough oil in the small reservoir and the wick looked brand new. Clicking the igniter a few times, Siyeon tried the light the lamp like the others, but nothing happened. Stretching herself and getting up on her toes, she inspected the lamp, holding onto it with both hands. Suddenly it shifted forward, causing the detective to stumble, trying to stay on her feet. On the other side of the room, the closet started to move. Almost like a door it swung away, revealing a corridor behind it. Siyeon grabbed one of the working lights from the wall and slowly went to the hole in the wall. It was pitch-black inside and the detective's heart started to beat faster the further she went. Step by step, she inched her way through the inky darkness, minutes starting to feel like hours. After a while, the corridor started to go down, the floor getting colder and colder. Leaving her shoes behind really felt like a bad move to Siyeon at this point. She started to shiver all over, her teeth chattering. Nevertheless, Siyeon persisted on her way and soon the corridor began to widen and open up. Shortly thereafter the detective found herself in a massive hall. _This must be underneath the manor…_

To her right, Siyeon saw what looked like an oil reservoir in an antique metal bowl. Carefully she lowered her light towards it before a stray spark of her flame landed on the glassy surface of the liquid, igniting it instantly, a bright blue wave washing everything followed by the orange flame of a freshly lit fire. To Siyeon’s surprise, the oil was not confined to the bowl as a thin streak of fire made its way down a pathway into a much bigger reservoir with arms stretching into every corner of the room. Within seconds the crypt was bathed in a spectacular hue of dancing orange light, revealing its true dimensions… and something else. A dark box shape in the middle of the room. _The coffin!_

Her feet felt like they were frostbitten at this point, but Siyeon did not care. Her pulse was again hammering in her ears, her passion for detective work lighting its own fire inside her. She stepped closer to coffin, inspecting it from all sides. Made from the blackest walnut wood the detective had ever seen, it sat upon a pedestal clad in fine crimson silk. Siyeon’s hands were shaking, her fingers almost disobeying her as if pleading with their owner not to open the casket. Running her fingertips delicately over the wood, the detective heavily swallowed a few times, before taking a deep breath. _Here we go…_

Carefully she opened the lid of the casket, peeking inside and recognizing the distinctive shape of Lady Sua’s nose. Siyeon slid her hand into her coat pocket and took out the wooden stake she had brought for self-defense. With her other hand she fully opened the coffin. There she was, in all her otherworldly beauty – Lady Sua. Siyeon had read about the almost inhuman beauty vampires possessed, especially female vampires. But seeing it up close was something different entirely. The milky white skin, the perfect, plump, luscious lips with the tips of her fangs ever so slightly protruding. Words simply did not do justice to the sheer beauty of Lady Sua. Siyeon could spent hours if not days simply staring at the woman before her. She wanted to touch her skin, feeling if it was as soft as it seemed. Feel those lips on hers. Run her fingers through the breathtaking locks of hair. The detective completely fell into a trance. She needed to touch the woman in the casket, her body aching for contact. But as she was about to lean in, her lips only inches from Lady Sua’s, a clock struck the top of the hour in the distance. Instantly the vampire opened her eyes, looking directly into Siyeon’s brown orbs. The detective stumbled backwards and fell, her butt hitting the icy cold, hard floor. Lady Sua lept out of the coffin and swiftly landed on her feet. Her eyes had turned blood red and she slowly made her way towards the downed woman, an almighty predator stalking its helpless prey. With all the strength she could muster Siyeon wrapped her hand around the stake, holding it in front of her. Her muscles were tensing, her body screaming at her to get away, to run as fast as her legs could carry her, but her mind retained control. She knew running away would be useless. All she could do was stand up and fight, hoping for a lucky shot.

She scrambled to her feet, the cold sweat of fear covering her forehead, the coppery taste on her tongue so strong she felt she was chewing on pure metal. Her heart was hellbent on escaping from her chest and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the wooden stake. A lone pearl of sweat had run down her temple and into her eye, causing her to blink. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing face to face with the embodiment of fear – a hungry, fangs baring, eyes red as blood vampire. If Lady Sua were to breathe, Siyeon would be able to feel it on her skin.

“Good Evening, detective Lee. As I see you have managed to uncover my true nature. I must say, I am hugely impressed. The stories your colleagues are telling about you are true after all.” The deep, entrancing voice of Lady Sua enveloped the detective again. Seductively the vampire licked her lips, her tongue playing with the tips of her fangs. Siyeon was about to lose her grip on reality again when she remembered her secret weapon. Quickly she grabbed something white from her coat pocket and put it in her mouth, chewing on it and letting the sensation flood her senses, blocking out the vampire’s attempts at controlling her. Lady Sua smirked at the detective. “Do you really believe chewing on a piece of onion can save you? The only thing this accomplishes is that your blood will taste horribly, which is a pity. I was looking forward to taking my time and savoring every last drop. But I guess I have to kill you quickly then instead. Maybe I should pay a visit to your librarian friend then. What was her name again? Something beginning with an ‘m’… She really looks like a wholesome snack, I must admit. Or maybe I could take a bite out of the good doctor Kim. I should ask Yubin to invi-“

Lady Sua did not manage to finish her sentence. Slowly, blood started to run down from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes turned normal again and her head fell forward slightly, resting on top of Siyeon’s shoulder. A faint high-pitched dripping sound was echoing off the walls of the crypt. The thick red liquid was trickling from the tip of the wooden stake. The pristine whiteness of Lady Sua’s gown was being stained with pools of vermilion, radiating from where the wood had bored its way into and through the body of the vampire, piercing the heart. Her legs started to give away and Siyeon slowly and carefully guided the woman on her way down to the floor in her arms.

There she was. Lady Sua, a real vampire, dying in the arms of Lee Siyeon, a detective for Scotland Yard. What had begun which a hunch about some seemingly insignificant puncture wounds on the corpse of a torn-apart man had led to this, to the real killer herself sentenced to death through a wooden stake straight into the heart, the death rattle escaping from the almost lifeless body signifying its inevitable end. Siyeon placed her hand on the cheek of the vampire. The skin was just as soft as she had imagined, but also cold, any form of body heat having left a long time ago. Tears of blood were now also streaming down Lady Sua’s face – the once supernatural beauty ruined by the red streaks. It broke Siyeon’s heart seeing the woman she had imagined herself being with but a week ago like this.

Flashbacks of the imaginary scenarios came back to Siyeon, coupled with new images. Sitting on the beach and holding hands, watching the full moon in the sky, spotting a shooting star, and secretly wishing for this dream to never end. Waking up and lying in bed with Lady Sua in her arms, tasting those full lips with her own- _NO! Enough of this! This cannot be the end!_

Siyeon pulled the stake out of the vampire’s heart, and placed it on the ground beside her, leaving a gaping wound. Blood pooled into it and started to drip through the hole in Lady Sua’s back onto the detective’s pants. _I have to save her! My blood will save her!_ Siyeon put her wrist to the vampire’s mouth. “Bite me! Please! It’s the only way!” But the woman was too far gone. So the detective pressed her wrist against the sharp tips of Lady Sua’s fangs, piercing her skin. Immediately blood appeared in the wounds, the human body’s natural reaction. A few drops landed on the lower lip of the vampire, causing her to shudder violently. “The best medicine tastes the worst! Now get over the it and drink, Lady Sua!” And so, slowly the vampire started sucking on the detective’s wrist. It was messy and she coughed hard a few times, but she drank the life-saving liquid. Here and there a whimper escaped Siyeon’s lips. She had read about what it feels like to be bitten, how it caused the brain to release massive amounts of endorphins. But what the book failed to mention was the feeling of pure adoration towards the vampire it created. The detective watched as the wound in Lady Sua’s chest slowly started to close, her plan to save the woman clearly working.

“Your blood tastes awfully, detective.” The voice was weak but clearly present. “Next time it won’t. I promise, Lady Sua.” “Next time?” The vampire looked up at the Siyeon’s face and was met with a bright but tired smile. “Yes, next time. From now on, no more killing innocent people! When you need to feed, you come to me. That is the deal. Take it or I will plunge the stake directly back into your heart, Lady Sua.” “Fine. But please, call me Bora. Lady Sua is my vampire name.” “Okay, Bora.” And with that, Siyeon leaned down and closed the distance between their lips, enveloping each other in a bloody kiss.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly want to thank the people who helped me birth this brain baby of mine.  
> @HaoOppa for his help proofreading this monstrosity  
> @WolfieSiyeon for not only being an amazing author in her own right, but also for being a great listener, helping me figure out the plot and most of all, listening to my often incoherent ramblings  
> @BigPuppyYooh and @NewMoonYubin for being my cheerleaders and keeping me going  
> @SingniesWolf for being an awesome musician and an equally awesome person to talk to and ramble  
> @RadicalMomocist for organizing this whole thing and helping me beat that stupid writer's block into submission


End file.
